


i want to love like you made me feel when we were 18

by nyckolodeo_n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyckolodeo_n/pseuds/nyckolodeo_n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>And then came time for the party.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And the proposal.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Harry is pretty sure his hands are sweating.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want to love like you made me feel when we were 18

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takesmeunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesmeunder/gifts).



> Hi! this is the first holiday themed fic i've written in a long while so please forgive me for the lack of emphasis on the Christmas theme the story. Big thanks to my beta [arie-172](http://arie-172.tumblr.com/).I hope you all enjoy it and i hope that takesmeunder approves of my work. Happy Holidays everyone :)
> 
> Title take from "18" by One Direction themselves
> 
> also i apologize for the lack of zayn in this fic. i didn't even realize it until i got to the end and it was too late.

Harry isn’t really sure what his big plan says about his life, considering it’s probably one of – if not _the_ – the most over done, ridiculous cliché conclusion of the next step to “the rest of his life” of all Christmas clichés to hypothetically exist. He’s not sure how he’s going to be able to keep it to himself – Zayn is always telling him he’s a terrible secret keeper or surprising anyone – but he’s extremely determined to do so, and nothing is going to stop him from doing just that. And he’s not going to ask any of the boys for help – especially Niall, because, _duh_ that would defeat the whole _point_ of all this planning – but now that Harry thinks about it he doesn’t really know who else to help. None of his other friends really strike him as the romantic type, and that’s neither helpful nor something he has time to think about because he needed to start planning this like _a year ago,_ not just three days before this big cliché is supposed to take place.

His life, honestly.

Anyways, proposing to Niall on Christmas Eve – see, _cliché –_ is probably the stupidest, most ridiculous thing he’s ever planned in his life and he can’t seriously believe he’s actually going to go through with it. Well he can, he’s just freaking himself out about it. You know, if he could actually get any planning done and _come up with a freaking way to actually act out this stupid proposal._ His mother has always told him that he’s too romantic and overdramatic for his own good and that no matter what he does that she’s sure Niall will say yes anyways, but he’s not buying it. This has to be absolutely perfect and he has no idea how exactly he’s going to execute it so that it’s exactly that. He’s considered asking Gemma, or maybe even one of the girls, but he’s not sure he could handle all the mockery he’d be subjected to if he were to go to his sister and the girls are almost worst gossips than he is. So he’s reduced to do the last possible way to find help that he’d _ever_ thought he would use for an occasion so important.

Google. _His. Life._

Harry’s never been a good planner, not in the 20 years he’s been able to think for himself and definitely not the other four years of his life. That’s what his parents had been for and, occasionally, the boys. Except none of those people are really available to his disposal right now, so he doesn’t really know what the hell else to do. So, Google it is. He pulls up Chrome on his laptop and stares at the screen, not sure exactly what it is he’s supposed to be searching for. Proposing to Niall, falling in love with Niall, spending the rest of his life with Niall has seemed like the most unavoidable and most practical decisions and things to happen in his life that he’s never questioned it.

They grew up next door to each other, inevitably becoming best friends – despite all the differences that Harry was positively sure was going to keep them from even speaking to each other, let alone become _friends_ – and that stuck throughout their entire lives. Niall was there for Harry’s sexual identity crisis, and Harry was there for Niall’s. When Harry’s dad left him and his mum, Niall was there to pick up the younger boy’s broken pieces with lots of hugs and an ear to listen to all the awful things Harry had to say about his father, whether he meant them or not. Harry was there when Niall didn’t make it through X-Factor like he wanted to when they were sixteen. Niall was his first kiss, was there through Harry’s first break up, and was Harry’s First Time. They were inseparable, and it was only the weird feeling of falling in love with your best friend – it was a short panic, but one that resulted in Harry avoiding Niall for weeks hoping it would go away before finally giving in and admitting to himself that he was being stupid – that kept them from actually making themselves official until the summer before their final year of high school. Nothing changed between them; they still studied together, Harry went to watch Niall perform at the café on fifth, and Niall helped Harry with his photography projects. They still spent all their free time together, whether they were alone or with the boys, and they went to Universities relatively close to each other.

All in all, Harry is probably acting a little bit like a schoolgirl getting her first crush, but this is _seriously_ important and he wants to make sure he doesn’t screw everything up. This was a much bigger step in his life than admitting that you really, _really_ like someone. Proposing to that “special someone” was a big deal and, because he was Harry, almost anything could probably go wrong and he really, really wanted to avoid that if at all possible.

So he closed his eyes and took in a deep, calming breath before he finally let his fingers fly over the keys.

**_Google:_ **

_how do you propose to your best friend?_

-x-

Harry had been sitting at his laptop for what felt like hours, notebook covered in notes and ideas for him to pick through and maybe combine to make it a little more “romantic,” when he hears the front door of his and Niall’s shared flat open. He sits there, panicked for a moment that Niall’s home early, because Niall never gets home before four on a Saturday spent at his guitar shop. It’s barely pushing one-thirty and Harry panics a little before taking a deep breath – because really, only he would overreact without thinking he could just put his computer and notebook _away_ – and then he closes his notebook and laptop, gets out of bed, and dumps the stuff on his desk. He grabs a pair of sweatpants that he’s pretty sure belong to Niall, before stalking out of his bedroom and following the sounds of what sounds like Liam and Louis bickering to the kitchen.

“Liam, I’m telling you, Harry doesn’t care that we’re here. He’s probably at the shop with Niall anyways. We’ll just be here a few minutes.” Louis spoke swiftly and sounded slightly exasperated, as if the two of them had had this conversation before breaking in (but not really) to Harry and Niall’s flat. “We’re just gonna poke around and see why Harry’s been acting all strange this week and then we’ll leave. Five minutes, tops.” It went silent for a minute and Harry knew that Louis was pulling the puppy eyes trick with Liam. It usually always worked so Harry counted down. Five… Four… Three… Two… One…

“Alright, Louis. Fine, we’ll look around but for five minutes and not a second more.” Liam was trying his best to be firm with Louis, Harry could tell, but that almost never worked because the “not a… [insert mischievous act of the day]” never held water any time it was “enforced.” Harry rolled his eyes, straightened his back, and took the last step to be standing in the archway of the kitchen.

“If I didn’t know any better,” Harry spoke nonchalantly, “I’d think you were planning to rob me. But we both know neither of you are clever enough for that.” He smirked as Louis squealed and jumped practically three feet in the air. “Now, tell me,” Harry walked over to the fridge and pulled out the components needed for a grilled cheese and tomato sandwich, the very image of suave and no concern, “to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?”

He went about making his lunch, waiting for Louis and Liam’s “explanation” as to why they were at his place, never saying a word to break the silence or giving a hint of impatience. He waited, and waited, knowing Liam would definitely break first. He’d just gotten to number 140 when the, by far; more mature of the other two had finally given up.

“Alright, Harry fine.” Louis gave an indignant squawk behind him, but Liam shushed him and continued. “We’re just a little bit worried about you. You’ve been acting strange all week and you usually tell us when something’s bothering you.” He takes a deep breath; Harry flips his sandwich in the pan. “You’re not dying or something are you? Because that would really put a damper on the holidays, not to mention, I’m not sure how we would mention this to Niall.” Harry turned back around and leaned back on the counter next to the stove, running his fingers up his forehead and through his hair before he busts out laughing. His friends were looking at him a bit incredulously, but he couldn’t help it. Leave it to Liam to jump to the most dire, last resort idea to come to mind. “I don’t think that’s very funny, Harry. Seriously, man, tell us what’s up.”

The younger man laughed a few minutes longer, much to the obvious displeasure of his “ _guests,”_ before taking a couple deep breathes and smiled apologetically at his friends. “‘M sorry, Liam. It’s just, _dying? Really?_ Of all the things it could possibly be, why did you have to pick the most morbid one of all?” Liam just glares at him, Louis trying really hard not to laugh at Liam himself, and Harry clears his throat and tries again. “No, my dear Liam I’m not dying. Nothing is wrong with me, or my job, or my family. Everyone is healthy and everything is fine. Honestly.” He tried to put on his best reassuring smile, though he’s sure it probably looks just as forced as it feels. They stare at him, knowing and skeptical, and so he busies himself with pulling his sandwich off the grill and turning off the oven. He puts the pan in the sink and, with a knife from the dish rack, cuts his grilled cheese in half and then in half again. He’s still a kid at heart; sue him.

“Harry,” Liam speaks up, looking like a kid himself with the pout on his face and the ridiculous reindeer sweater Louis makes him wear. “You didn’t say anything about you and Niall. Everything’s okay with you and Niall, right?” Louis’ eyes widen and they both look like kicked puppies. Harry wants to bash their heads together, because honestly, where do they get the shit that comes out of their mouths?

Harry runs his fingers through his hair again. “Yes, you bloody idiots. Everything with Niall and me is fine. God, where do you get this shit from Liam.” He takes a bite of his sandwich and takes gives him a minute to chew and take a couple deep breaths. “If you’ll follow me, and act like grown-ups, then I will tell you exactly what it is that you think is “wrong” with me. Deal?” The other two men nod their heads. “Good. Now, I’m going to change, and you’re going to stay out of my shit and then we’re going to leave. Sound like a plan?” They nod again. “Awesome. Be right back.” When he leaves the kitchen they start whispering furiously to each other. Harry just rolls his eyes.

His friends are absolute idiots.

-x-

Walking through London in the middle of December, so close to Christmas time, is never a good idea. It’s cold and usually snowing and there are people rushing in and out of stores with no care for courtesy or manners. Harry doesn’t mind; he’s spent his entire life in London. He knows the ins and outs of every backstreet and corner store and all the shop owners on fourth know him from when his mother used to work at the jewelers. Louis, however, is definitely _not_ a fan of the big city hustle and bustle that comes with the holidays. He grumbles and shouts at people and Harry’s pretty sure the only thing keeping the shorter man from actually acting on all of his “threats” is Liam keeping a tight grip on his forearm and shoulder. Harry ignores everything he says, instead just making his way _right, left, straight two blocks, right, left, straight two blocks, third shop on the right._

He stops and turns abruptly, making his two friends bump into him, and glare at him as if it’s Harry’s fault they weren’t watching where they were going. “If you two say one word about this to the girls or Niall _,_ I will never let either of you in on any secrets I’m keeping ever again. Is that clear?” He holds his head a little higher than usual so that they know he’s serious. This is not something he can afford being fucked up and if they spill anything about knowing what’s going on with Harry he will not hesitate to maim them just a little. He waits for them to both nod, and then he nods himself, relaxing a little and turning to walk into the shop they’ve come up on.

Simon’s Diamond’s – god Harry’s entire _life_ is the cheesiest fucking rom-com _ever_ – sells the best engagement rings and bands in the entirety of downtown London. He gets first pick at all the new designs that come out for every new season and, because Simon loves Harry, has agreed to allow Harry one of his best rings for only sixty percent of the price of what he would sell it for to anyone else. Harry can feel Louis and Liam gaping at him, along with the shop employees, but Harry just ignores them in favour of walking straight back into Simon’s office. The older man doesn’t seem phased in the slightest and just continues his phone call while Harry takes a stroll around the room to look at all the books and awards Simon’s got lined up on the walls. Louis and Liam haven’t followed him back, but that’s ok; he’s not planning on staying back there for the entire visit. He has to actually look at the rings he wants to choose from.

(Harry allows himself to feel bad for a moment that he hadn’t invited Zayn. But then that moment is gone when he remembers that Zayn hadn’t even told him he was getting married until Harry got the “ _Save the Date!”_ from him just six months before the actual wedding. Harry’s very good at holding grudges.)

When Simon gets off the phone he moves from behind the desk to pull Harry into a hug, extra tight, like an Uncle would give a nephew he hadn’t seen in years. Harry hugs back just as viciously and it’s only the sound of someone clearing their throat at the door that pulls the two of them apart. Louis and Liam look just as confused as when they’d first walked in, Harry’s not all that surprised. “It’s good to see you, Harry.” It makes Harry want to flinch a little; he hasn’t really been to the jewelers in years, though he was supposed to work there between Uni and finding a job. But then Niall had inherited his shop from his granddad after he’d passed away and Harry hadn’t found it necessary, had just found something closer to home part-time so he could help Niall when he needed it. Harry feels a little bad about it.

“You too, Simon. I hear you’ve got some excellent choices for me to look at today.” Harry clears his throat and runs his fingers through his hair to keep him from pulling Simon into a second, even tighter hug. “Shall we get started?” Simon nods and goes to the safe that’s hidden behind the mini bookcase that’s suspended on the wall. He’s starting to get a little nervous, though he hasn’t actually gotten to the actual plan he’d finally decided on – dinner at Niall’s favorite restaurant that’s just shy of downtown, a walk in the park where they had there first kiss, and actually proposing to Niall in front of their friends back at the apartment; a kind of “Surprise! You’re about to be engaged.” party. Kind of.

Simon comes back with a case that holds five different engagement bands. They’re the best ones he’s going to sell until the next designs come out and are produced. Two of them are gold, two of them are silver, and the final one is combination of the two. The first gold one is nothing but that; a gold band with no inscription of dents in the surface. One of the silver ones looks very much the same as that one. The second one is slightly more complex; there are engravings of swirls and intricate patterns that Harry’s not even sure he could make. On the inside of this one the work _‘forever’_ is scrawled in fancy, italicized writing and Harry’s a little in love with the look of it. The second silver one has little diamond embeddings and a thin line connecting each one to each other. The last one is a gold base with carved, sharp lines on the outside that have been filled with silver to show them off. The words ‘one and only’ are carved into the inside of the band and Harry’s almost positive that it’s either going to be this one or the second gold one that sits down the row from it. The deciding factor is going to be price, for sure.

“How much for the gold forever band and the dual tone band?” Harry asks. He’s a little bit excited; this is going to be the biggest step they take together as a couple. Committing to marriage isn’t something he’d ever thought he’d be able to do. He never thought he was going to be with Niall for any period of time either, but we all see where that went so Harry shuts his mind up. The gold band is originally just shy of $900 and the dual tone is originally priced at $1,100. He’d only have to pay half of either of those prices but he’s thinking about how much he makes at the record store closer to home and how much he’s had to save up just to get anywhere near either of those two numbers and chokes up a little. The money would be worth it, for Niall, Harry thinks. “I’ll take… the dual tone, please.”

Simon nods and smirks, the fucker, but goes about gently putting the ring Harry’s chosen aside and putting the rest back in the safe. Harry pulls his checkbook out and fills it out as Simon pulls out the paperwork and works on sizing the wring for Niall specifically. Just over forty minutes later, Harry, Louis, and Liam all leave Simon’s with hugs and pats on their backs and Harry with strict orders to “not fuck this up.” They’re halfway back to the house before Louis speaks up. “Hold on. Harry? Harry.” The taller boy stops and turns towards his friends with a quirked eyebrow. “What the fuck just happened.”

“You see Louis,” Harry starts, “as you very well know Christmas Eve is in three days. I’m going to ask Niall to marry me.” He pauses and lets it sink in. “And you, my friend, are gonna help me do it.”

-x-

When the three boys – men really, but they acted more like boys on a good day – had gotten back to the apartment, Niall was already there, lounging in front of the television watching some cooking show. Harry shoved the box from Simon’s into Louis’ hand and all but shoved him to Harry’s bedroom with instructions to hide it before he plopped down next to Niall and automatically pressed a kiss to his cheek before rubbing his nose lightly along the dimples that showed up when the other man smiled. It made Harry’s heart flutter in his chest that something he did that was so simple and natural to their everyday lives still made Niall smile like it was the greatest thing ever experienced. He nuzzled his nose into Niall’s collarbone before he settled in to watch the telly, Niall’s hand automatically going to play with the hair on the back of the younger man’s neck as he turned his head slightly to press a kiss to the top of Harry’s head.

“Hi Harry,” Niall had whispered after his kiss, “How was your day, love?” Harry just pressed his nose into the other man’s neck again in response. He’d suddenly got pretty tired; apparently picking out wedding bands was harder than he thought it was going to be. Niall just laughed at him and massaged his neck a little longer. “Tired, are ya? What could you have possibly done today that’s got you this tired at four pm?” Niall gently moved Harry’s head off his shoulder and laid it down in the blonde’s lap, still carding his fingers through the taller of the two’s hair.

“Well he spent the day with us, didn’t he?” Came Liam’s voice from somewhere that might have been the loveseat. “You know how Tommo gets when it’s cold outside; takes two of us just to keep him from falling on his bum the moment he steps outside.” Louis squawked from somewhere in the back of the flat and Liam and Niall just laughed. “Oh, shove it, Louis.”

Harry didn’t really pay much attention to what was being said after that; Niall’s fingers in his hair and the voices of his favorite people (minus Zayn) were enough to lull him to sleep with the words _“can’t wait t marry you”_ dying to come off his lips. He fell asleep before he got the chance.

-x-

When he woke a little later, it seemed that Liam and Louis had gone home and it was just Niall and Harry left, though their positioned had changed slightly. Niall had slid down and turned to where his entire body was under Harry’s, one arm wrapped possessively around his back and the other still in his hair. Harry’s head was on Niall’s chest and he was probably drooling just a little bit. When Harry lifted his head, he could see that Louis and Liam, more likely Liam, had left a little note for them telling them they’d see them on Wednesday with a smiley face and a note that Harry should definitely call Zayn immediately. He swiped that one off the table and stuffed it in his pocket, trying his best not to wake Niall in the process.

He had no such luck. But all Niall did was smile sleepily at him and run his fingers through Harry’s hair and down his neck before leaning up for a kiss. It was slow and sweet, with no intention to really build up to anything more, as both were content to just lazily kiss for a while. When Harry finally pulled away to take a breath, he peppered kisses along Niall’s face – his forehead, his eyelids, the bridge of his nose, down his jaw – before he pressed one more kiss to the seam of his soon-to-be fiancé’s lips. Then he pulled the throw from off the back of the couch and settled back in on top of Niall to go back to sleep. Niall laughed in Harry’s hair and kissed the top of his head before he started to hum. Harry smiled into his chest when he recognized the song and harmonized with Niall, still smiling as he fell asleep.

-x-

The next few days were both hectic and almost not memorable in the slightest. Between helping Niall at the shop in the morning’s and working on his book between that and planning with the other, Niall-not-included, boys, Harry was pretty sure he was going to be too tired to do a damn thing come Wednesday afternoon. He’d convinced Niall to close the shop early that day, even though the other had his suspicions that Harry refused to justify with any real response, and Harry had invited his mum and Gem and Niall’s parents and the guys and the girls to the flat for “Louis’ birthday party” and almost everything was ready to go. All that was left was to keep the ring hidden until the end of the night and everything would be good, he would have planned something and actually not failed at it.

He was a bit proud to say the least.

When Wednesday finally rolled around, Harry was a nervous wreck. What if he said his words wrong? What if their reservation hadn’t been taken correctly? What if Niall said _no?_ It was probably the most worked up Harry had gotten himself in a long time so he wasn’t surprised when Zayn came over just to help Harry keep his calm until Niall was supposed to be home. Zayn helped him run over his plans detail by detail, over and over again. It was a really good way to keep his brain occupied. Harry would have to make sure he thanked Zayn extra when this was all over. Zayn left about fifteen minutes before Niall was supposed to get back and it took all of three of those minutes for Harry to start panicking again.

God, he was such a _baby._

In the time that had elapsed between Zayn’s departure and Niall’s arrival, Harry had called to check on the reservations twelve times, ironed his shirt six times, and practiced his speech three times. He isn’t sure when he became so dramatic but he’s pretty sure he owes that beautiful part of his personality to becoming friends with Louis. When Niall finally got home Harry was surprised that he wasn’t clawing at his skin. He was just really fucking excited about today and what it was going to entail. When Niall got home Harry greeted him at the door with a spinning hug and a very enthusiastic kiss. He would’ve taken longer but they had things to do, places to go, people to see.

Maybe not so much that last one. But the point still stands.

They got dressed quickly, both in simple black slacks and white button ups with jackets and scarves and everything else you needed so you didn’t die of frostbite in the middle of December. Every once in a while one or the other of the two would steal a kiss between doing up the buttons on their shirt or tying a shoe lace or fixing their hair. Of course Niall didn’t know why Harry was so happy but the longhaired boy was happy that he was playing along anyways.

The drive to the restaurant and dinner itself went by without a hitch. There was never an awkward moment where Harry panicked about losing the ring or them not having the right kind of beer or Niall giving any kind of hint that he didn’t want Harry anymore. Honestly Harry’s not sure where the last thought came from but he’s glad it still stands. Their meal was on the house (courtesy of Eleanor, bless her soul) so instead of getting a bill, they were given a complimentary slice of double-chocolate cake each, which Harry did not spill down his shirt thank you very freaking much. They played footsies under the table and made fun of the snobby business owners and CEO’s as they ordered their unpronounceable meals and stumbled out of the restaurant slightly tipsy and giddier than ever.

The park wasn’t as big of a hit as Harry was hoping it would be. The park in the wintertime was always beautiful but Harry had somehow forgotten about just how cold it always was during this time of year. He doesn’t know how, seeing as how he’s lived here his whole life, but it does happen more often than he’d like to admit. Still, they enjoyed the most of it that they could, hands clasped together and practically walking on top of each other to conserve body heat. They drank hot chocolate and sang Christmas carols and made up constellations in the starts they could easily spot. Niall’s smile never left his face that entire evening, his dimples prominent and practically glowing in the moonlight.

It made Harry’s chest ache.

-x-

And then came time for the party.

And the proposal.

Harry is pretty sure his hands are sweating.

There’s nothing spectacular or secretive about their drive back to the flat. He doesn’t put a blindfold on Niall doesn’t tell him to cover his eyes. He treats it like any regular car ride they’ve had going to a party or to lunch and tries his best not to look all that suspicious while in Niall’s peripheral vision. Maybe he pats his jacket pocket a few too many times or mumbles to himself too much to practice his speech that he’s prepared, but if Niall notices it he doesn’t say anything. Harry’s thanking the gods that he does weird shit like that all the time because otherwise it would be much harder to hide his unease.

They ride along singing any Christmas carols that come on the radio and laughing at pedestrians that seem to be doing last minute shopping before the shops finally close for the next two days. It’s comfortable and relaxed and Harry’s never felt more confident about the direction his life is headed and who he’s decided to involve in it than he has now. It’s a bit of the confidence boost that Harry so desperately needs and he clings to it the entire drive. When they finally pulled up to their building, Harry took an extra second after Niall got out to check is pocket and assure himself that everything was going to go as planned. He took a breath and finally got out of the car, pulling Niall up against him for a kiss, deep and full of longing and want. It’s not like they didn’t ever kiss, but something about tonight and what it would mean made Harry extra needy to be touched and held onto. Niall laughed against Harry’s mouth, but obliged when Harry’s tongue flicked out against the other man’s lips.

Pulling away, Harry couldn’t help how giddy and happy he felt and he quickly tugged Niall up the stairs to their flat, practically running up the stairs. They tripped more than once and giggled and bat each other like school children the entire way up. When they got to their door, Niall pressed Harry against it and kissed him in the filthiest, most needy way possible, tracing his fingers lightly up the semi Harry was apparently sporting, and Harry groaned in realization that they couldn’t actually do anything about it. As soon as the party was over, that was going to be the first thing they took care of. They pulled apart, although rather regretfully, and then finally pushed their way into their living room. Harry reaches out to the side and flips the lights on, smiling big and wide at the way Niall’s eyes go big and the number of people standing behind the longhaired man.

 _“Surprise!”_ is the collective shout from said company. Niall looks slightly confused, but then sees his mum and makes a beeline for her and then doing the same to his dad.

“Surprise?” he questions. “What do you mean surprised? Isn’t this a party for Louis?” He lifts a questioning eyebrow at the man in question, but Louis doesn’t offer any answers. No one does, really, and all that happens is that everyone forms a version of what’s supposed to be a circle around himself and Niall. This makes the latter even more confused, but now he’s looking at Harry, clearly looking for answers Harry isn’t quite ready to give yet. “Harry? What’s going on?”

Harry grabs onto Niall’s hand and entwines their fingers together, smiling reassuringly at the other. He takes a deep breath and then begins.

“Niall. You and I have each other for almost our entire lives. You’re my best friend and have always been there for me when I needed you most. You know exactly what kind of ice cream to get me when I’m frustrated with my writing and you know exactly how to make sure I don’t get too caught up in anything I’m writing so that I don’t drive myself crazy with my work and my need to please absolutely everyone. You never hold any of my imperfections or weird obsessions against me, and you’re always coming up with new ways to make me smile when I close myself off from everyone else. I’ve never been so close to anyone else or loved anyone as much I’ve loved you over the years and I know for a fact that there isn’t a single person that I would want to spend the rest of my life with more than I want to spend it with you. I find myself thinking ahead to what my life will be like in ten years and you’re always there, always taking up space in my head and in my life. I want to grow old with you and go to family reunions with you and I having the same last name and adopt kids with you, and I don’t want to do any of that with anybody _but_ you. So, Niall Horan,” Harry takes a deep breathe and drops down on one knee, pulling the little navy box out of his pocket and opening it in one swift motion. He looks up at Niall from under his eyelashes and sees tears and a that same smile he fell in love with; that same smile that he’ll _always_ be in love with. “Would you do the honor of allowing me to call you my husband? Will you marry me?”

He’s shaking he knows, but it must be internal, because when he chances a glance at the ring his hands are steady and unmoving. He’s a little proud of himself and allows the small victory in his head before turning his attention back to the blonde in question. Niall’s face goes through many emotions; shock, excitement, joy, bewilderment, and then settles on absolute _happiness_. He holds his left hand out and whispers a barely audible, “yes” before speaking again, but louder. “Yes, Harry, you absolute idiot, I’ll marry you. Yes.” There’s a short moment where Harry’s not sure what to do with himself, and he just keeps kneeling where he is, smile on his face, mind racing. Then someone (probably Louis) groans, _“Oh for the love of— harry give him the bloody ring,”_ and the world comes back into focus. He puts said object on the other man’s finger and doesn’t really remember the rest of the night.

(He’s pretty sure there’s cheering coming from somewhere. But he doesn’t really hear any of it; mind too focused on the beautiful man standing in front of him, wrapped in Harry’s arms. Niall’s smile is blinding and Harry moves his arms around his neck, resting their foreheads together. They sway like their dancing to music that doesn’t exist, and Niall moves his head to rest on Harry’s shoulder. He mumbles the words _‘I love you’_ softly, meant for no one’s ears but Harry’s and the curly-haired man smiles into the hair on top of the blonde’ head. Because he had nothing to worry about, he’s had Niall his entire life, and it was silly of him to think anything different was a possibility in his life.)

This was definitely the best Christmas Harry’s ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna put my tumblr on here but i guess that ruins the element of "secret santa". once the authors are revealed i'll give you guys a link.


End file.
